


Tables, Turned

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Figging, Masturbation, Multi, Past Abuse, Post-Season/Series 03A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We know <i>exactly</i> what this does to you. That’s why we do it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tables, Turned

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinks Drabble Cycle prompt #15: Humiliation/shame.
> 
> This scene is consensual. References to Cora's abuse from the Alpha Pack is mentioned, but the relationship itself is not abusive, no matter how fucked up it might be.

“You _ignorant_ little girls,” Kali growled, teeth gritted, eyes ablaze. “You have _no_ idea what this does to an alpha.”

Cora scoffed, body barely rocking with the emotion. She was sprawled on an armchair in the corner of the room, hand dropped down between her legs, eyes already glassy with arousal. “Here we go again.”

Lydia made her way slowly around Kali, who was circled in mountain ash on their bed. “We know _exactly_ what this does to you. That’s why we do it.” She leaned in close so her lips brushed Kali’s ear. “That’s why you _love_ it.”

Kali was face-down, hands and legs bound tight to the bedposts, the rope laced delicately with wolfsbane—just enough to make her wrists tingle unpleasantly as she tried to tug herself loose. Her collar was supple purple leather with both Cora and Lydia’s initials engraved on the silver clasp, the chain leading directly to Cora’s unoccupied hand.

A piece of fragrant peeled ginger was used as their toy of choice, making Kali swear and groan as she clenched around the torture. She squirmed constantly, sweating beautifully, knowing that her arousal was matched only by her partners’.

“It’s your turn, Kali,” Cora gasped, eyes glowing and intense. Her words packed a lot of meaning—she and Kali had a history Lydia would never understand, but she was glad their history played out like _this_ , in the confines of their home. “It’s your turn to suffer.”

Kali howled, her mistresses shuddering with pleasure.


End file.
